Year:1945
Bands Formed * Artist Singles Released *Caldonia Louis Jordan *Lover Man (Oh, Where Can You Be?) Billie Holiday *Mean Old World T-Bone Walker *Salt Peanuts Dizzy Gillespie *Drifting Blues Johnny Moore's Three Blazers *Lili Marleen Marlene Dietrich *It's Only a Paper Moon Ella Fitzgerald and Delta Rhythm Boys *Sentimental Journey Les Brown *Groovin' High Dizzy Gillespie *Guitar Boogie/Beaty Steel Blues Arthur Smith/The Tennessee Ramblers *Skyliner Charlie Barnet *The Honeydripper (Parts 1 & 2) Joe Liggins *Caldonia Woody Herman *Buffalo Skinners Woody Guthrie *Who Threw the Whiskey in the Well Lucky Millinder *I Cover the Waterfront Billie Holiday *Buzz Me Louis Jordan *It's Been a Long, Long Time Harry James *Cocktails for Two Spike Jones *The Cattle Call Eddy Arnold *Blue Horizon Sidney Bechet *Jesus Christ Woody Guthrie *Eagle Rock Rag Lead Belly *Waitin' for the Train to Come In Peggy Lee *Strange Things Happening Every Day Sister Rosetta Tharpe *Lover Man (Oh, Where Can You Be?) Dizzy Gillespie *Out of This World Woody Herman *Rock Me Mamma Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup *Tea for Two Lester Young Trio *I'm Beginning to See the Light Duke Ellington *Till the End of Time Perry Como *Nancy (With the Laughing Face) Frank Sinatra *Laura Woody Herman *My Dreams Are Getting Better All the Time Les Brown *Shame on You Spade Cooley *Buzz Me Ella Mae Morse *It's Been a Long, Long Time Stan Kenton *I'm Beginning to See the Light Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots *You Can't Get That No More Louis Jordan *Come On Over to My House Jay McShann *Red Cross Charlie Parker *The Frim Fram Sauce Nat King Cole *Hang Your Head in Shame Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys *If You Can't Smile and Say Yes Nat King Cole *Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye Benny Goodman *Oklahoma Hills Jack Guthrie *Tampico Stan Kenton *Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Vaughn Monroe *Ac-cent-tchu-ate the Positive Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *It's Been a Long, Long Time Bing Crosby *Dream Frank Sinatra *Just A-Sittin' and A-Rockin' Stan Kenton *I Can't Begin to Tell You Bing Crosby *La Paloma Hans Albers *Cool Disposition Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup *Come Sunday Duke Ellington *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe Judy Garland and The Merry Macs *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe/Conversation While Dancing Johnny Mercer/Johnny Mercer and Jo Stafford *Blue Ranger Hank Snow *There! I've Said It Again Vaughn Monroe *The Honeydripper Jimmie Lunceford *Evening T-Bone Walker *Wynonie's Blues Wynonie Harris *You'll Never Walk Alone Frank Sinatra *Hong Kong Blues Hoagy Carmichael *I'm a Shy Guy Nat King Cole *Northwest Passage Woody Herman *It's Only a Paper Moon Benny Goodman *I Wonder Roosevelt Sykes *Symphony Freddy Martin *On the Sunny Side of the Street Tommy Dorsey *That's the Stuff You Gotta Watch Buddy Johnson *That's What I Like About the South Phil Harris *I Should Care Frank Sinatra *Ludlow Massacre Woody Guthrie *Talking Sailor Woody Guthrie *I Wish The Mills Brothers *Tippin' In Erskine Hawkins *Caldonia Erskine Hawkins *Salty Papa Blues Albinia Jones *Let's Have a Ball Champion Jack Dupree *If You Are But a Dream Frank Sinatra *Your Father's Mustache Woody Herman *Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief Betty Hutton *You Belong to My Heart Bing Crosby & Xavier Cugat *Flying Home (Part I) / Flying Home (Part II) Illinois Jacquet *Come to Baby, Do! Les Brown *You Two Timed Me One Time Too Often Tex Ritter *A Cottage for Sale Billy Eckstine *I Only Have Eyes for You Frank Sinatra *You Go to My Head Frank Sinatra *Ranger's Command Woody Guthrie *The Charm of You Frank Sinatra *Leap Frog Blues Buster Bennett Trio *Are You Livin' Old Man Stan Kenton *September Song Artie Shaw *The Blue Danube Spike Jones *I Should Care Martha Tilton *Symphony Benny Goodman *Watch That Jive Big Joe Turner and Pete Johnson *Be-Baba-Leba Helen Humes *Blues at Sunrise Ivory Joe Hunter with Johnny Moore's 3 Blazers *Gotta Be This or That (Parts 1 & 2) Benny Goodman *Till the End of Time Les Brown *Loose Wig Lionel Hampton *Chickery Chick Sammy Kaye *Robin Hood Les Brown *There's No You Jo Stafford *I Cover the Water-Front Cats 'n Jammer Three *S.K. Blues (Part I) / S.K. Blues (Part II) Big Joe Turner and Pete Johnson *If I Knew Then Johnny Mercer *Along the Navajo Trail Dinah Shore *Bedford Drive Artie Shaw *Chloe Spike Jones *Hang Your Head in Shame Red Foley *Guess I'll Hang My Tears Out to Dry Harry James *Waiting for the Train to Come In Harry James *Work Song Duke Ellington *Sentimental Journey The Merry Macs *Let's Walk Artie Shaw *Jimmy's Blues Count Basie *You Don't Care What Happens to Me Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys *Hard Working Man Blues Jay McShann *Lady Day Artie Shaw *Stars Fell on Alabama Jack Teagarden *That's for Me Dick Haymes *Paradise Frank Sinatra *Begin the Beguine Eddie Heywood *Day by Day Jo Stafford *Blue Skies Betty Hutton *I Ain't Got Nothing but the Blues Duke Ellington *Twilight Time The Three Suns *You Will Have to Pay Tex Ritter *Ain't Misbehavin' Harry James *What Do You Want to Make Those Eyes at Me For? Betty Hutton *I Wonder Louis Armstrong *Holiday for Strings Spike Jones *Around the Clock (Parts I & II) Wynonie Harris *This Heart of Mine Judy Garland *It Ain't Necessarily So Billy Butterfield *Dark Eyes Charlie Ventura *Confessing the Blues Jay McShann *Body and Soul Benny Goodman *I'm in the Mood for Love Billy Eckstine *Voo-It! Voo-It! The Blues Woman *Money Is the Root of All Evil The Andrews Sisters *I'm Still in Love With You T-Bone Walker *Boogie Woogie Tommy Dorsey *Hong Kong Blues Tommy Dorsey *Candy Johnny Mercer *I Didn't Know About You Woody Herman *Begin the Beguine Les Paul and His Trio *Detroit Blues Tampa Red *Captain Kidd Ella Mae Morse *A Kiss Goodnight Freddie Slack *There! I've Said It Again Jimmy Dorsey *Saturday Night (Is the Lonelinest Night in the Week) Frankie Carle *(Yip Yip De Hootie) My Baby Said Yes Bing Crosby & Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five *Pennies from Heaven Don Byas All Star Quintet *The Man I Love Dinah Shore *Upa, Upa Carmen Miranda Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album Other Events *Birth of Rita Pavone. Category:Year Category:Years